omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuubou Nakiri
Statistics Name: Kuubou Nakiri. Origin: Soushuu Senshinkan Gakuen Hachimyoujin. Classification: Tatari (Waste God), God of Earthquakes, Personification of the Earth, Servant of Amakasu. Gender: Inapplicable, but depicted as male. Age: Unknown, but should be at least thousands of years old. Tier: | At least High E-3. At least Low G-1. Unknown, at least Low G-1, likely much higher. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Multi-Continent Level. (All of his regular attacks pack the force of moving continents, and he is capable of wiping out the entire planet's surface. Word of God states that Kuubou is more powerful than Dust Angels like Beelzebub and Belial, the former of which can send all the continents to the Abyss) At least Small Star Level as the Nine-Dragon Emperor, when reaching Foreshock. (He becomes a trillion times more powerful than normally) Unknown, at least Small Star Level, likely much higher when reaching Mainshock. (Much stronger than before, he becomes a literal earthquake that gradually spreads through the whole universe) Can ignore durability in a number of ways. | Speed: | Unknown. (He does not move much) At least Hypersonic, (Scaling from Seijuurou, who can reach such speeds via Kantan boosts) but should be much higher. Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed. (His attacks can travel 80 kilometers instantly) | Durability: | Planet Level. (As the living embodiment of the Earth, he is impossible to put down without destroying the whole planet itself. It is also difficult to even come near him, let alone harm him, as the constant vibrations he gives off are capable of atomizing someone instantly if attempted to be approached) At least Small Star Level in Foreshock and Mainshock. | Intelligence: Unknown, his erratic, and unpredictable behavior hints at him being mindless. Stamina: Vastly superhuman. Range: At least hundreds of meters with summons, at least tens of thousands of kilometers, (He can affect the world on planetary scale) Universal with Mainshock (Earthquake that spreads through all of creation). Weaknesses: The abilities of others will affect him if their power outright exceeds his own. Destroying the Earth will kill him indirectly. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1), Reality Warping (Can use dreams to enhance his statistics and power), Causality Manipulation (Used to make his attacks never miss), Matter Manipulation (Can literally atomize anyone that even gets near him), Vibration Manipulation, Earthquake Generation, Summoning (Can summon a virtually infinite amount of demons to do battle for him), Poison Manipulation (Possesses a miasma that rots anything that comes in contact with it, even the mind and soul), Mind & Soul Manipulation, Replication & Avatar Creation (Can create weaker shadows of himself), Intangibility & Non-Corporeal (Immune to conventional damage due to merely being a dream), Durability Negation, Power Immunity as long as their power doesn't exceed his own, Can tear apart physical and metaphysical aspects like space-time, dreams, souls, etcetera with Dragon Roar. Notable Attacks & Techniques Hyakki Yakou: The evil spirits of mountains and rivers, the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons. His main form of attack. Kuubou summons an endless number of demons to fight for him. Dragon Roar: An attack of Kuubou’s that can destroy anything, from physical aspects to even metaphysical ones, being able to shred through things like space-time, souls, dreams, leylines, and so on and reduces them to nothing. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masada Verse Category:Senshinkan Category:Tier E Category:Tier F